1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of telecommunications, in particular a method of creating a customized recording of audio data relayed over a phone network and managing the data.
2. Background Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a phone user is able to connect a phone 1 to various computer networks 3 via the phone network 2. The user of a phone 1 is able to interact with the computer network 3 as directed by the user with the assistance of services 4 such as interactive voice response systems, voice mail, and direct access to the Internet or distributed database.
The services 4 process and present data to the user as an audio read out such as text-to-speech or a pre-recorded audio message. The information requested by the user may originate from one or more databases associated with one or more computer networks or the Internet. The services 4 retrieve and process the data from the appropriate data source(s) based on a user request and presents a response to the user via the phone network. The response may be data relayed in audio format via text-to-speech or a pre-recorded audio message. For example, the network services 4 permits a user to call the computer network 3 of his bank and receive an audio read out of their banking information.
While a user may access a multitude of services with a single phone call and the services 4 allow the user to select specific data to be read out, the services 4 do not provide the user with a log or permanent recording of the data accessed during the call or a method of managing the data that has been provided during the call. The services 4 may assemble, store, and present the data to the user while the call is active, but a separate instance of the data is not available to the user after the call is complete. Thus, the data shared with the user during the call is transient. If the user wishes to replay the data after the call is complete, the user must contact the service again and resubmit the request. If the user wishes to record the data, the user is left to his or her own methods of recording such as his or her memory or hand written notes.